Romance of Their Own
by loving-miko-to-hanyou
Summary: Kagome was just a dense girl that was moving to Saikui. Inuyasha never believed in love. Would he believe it now when he forces kag to be his gal?
1. CHAPTER ONE

Summary: Kagome was just a quiet, clumsy, dense girl that was moving to Saikui from Udo after her father died. She never believed in TRUE love until she met an arrogant, ignorant, hard-core, self-fish, funny, and handsome guy named Inuyasha. But all Inuyasha is, is trouble and rebel.

"Talk"'Think'Action

Romance of Their Own

CHAPTER ONE

Kagome felt the bus skid a stop and she quickly gave a glance out her window. They had finally arrived in Saikui. She quickly stood and grabbed her belongings from under her seat and above her where her luggage sat on the metal shelves.

She pulled her ragged brown leather jacket closer to her to give more body warmth. Winter was coming close. A light nudge came behind her back. She quickly gathered her belongings and stuffed herself in the aisle where people where also moving out.

When she walked out, she constantly blew off her hair out of her face because of the soft blowing wind. It was a good thing she tied her long black hair in a high ponytail that day. She sighed and dragged her suitcase as it strolled right behind her. She felt eyes on her as she quietly traveled to the nearest bus to go to her mother's.

A loud whistle came behind her. She looked back with her curious cerulean blue eyes. It was a fat, chubby bald man with only two hair strings were on top of his head. He wore a shiny, clean leather jacket and he smiled a long smile. He looked almost like a snake. Kagome quickly turned back and proceeded her way with a confused look on her face.

A loud honk came into her thoughts as she looked up to see the city bus stop right in front of her. People in business suits were already boarding. She quickly joined. She sat at the seventh seat on the left of the bus and sighed. She simply stared out her window and watched the scenery passed by.

**Romance of Their Own**

She looked at the plain fashioned white numbers in front of her. It was an apartment; a BIG apartment. Kagome quietly dug out something from her pocket from her jeans.

"One, one, three, three…" She quietly read as she focused on the scribbled paper in her hands, then to the door.

Kagome stretched out her tightened hands and confidently pulled her hand out and pressed the dull white door bell. She patiently waited. The door opened and out showed a young buy with raven black hair at about the age of 10. He wore a baggy blue 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' T-shirt and blue shorts. A question mark was printed on his forehead.

"Who are you?" He asked. Kagome gave a bright smile.

"Well, I'm-!" Before she even finished her sentence, the boy ran off yelling, "Mom! The woman from the pet shop is back again!"

Kagome blinked. She looked at her clothes and sniffed her sleeve. She quickly stopped when an older young woman came into her view. She happily smiled at Kagome.

"Oh! Kagome-chan!" She gave a welcoming wave to her. "Come in! Come in!" Kagome smiled softly and dragged her bags behind her. The older woman helped pick up Kagome's suitcase.

"You'll be sharing a room with Sango, and she isn't back from school yet, is that alright dear?" Kagome simply nodded at her mother's words.

It's been four years since she left from Saikui. Kagome looked around. Everything was quite fancy. Plain square and comfy couches, a flat T.V screen against the wall in front of the couches, a large window space for a great view, a fine and neat kitchen, and a rich looking apartment. Kagome mentally gave a whistle.

After they had placed Kagome's belongings' in the room, her mother sat next to Kagome on white couch with two cups of herbal tea in her hands. Her mother softly smiled at her first daughter.

"Tea?" Ms. Toki elegantly held up the fancy tea cup towards Kagome. Kagome carefully took it and rested it on her lap.

"How was Aunt Suki's wedding in Udo?" Her mother asked. Kagome rubbed her hands around the cup she held.

"It was great." Kagome simply replied. Ms. Toki nodded and smiled.

"Kikyo called." Kagome perked up at the sound of Kikyo's name.

"Eri?" Kagome stuttered in happiness. Her mother nodded and took a sip of her tea.

"She said that as soon as you come here, go to Wacdonald's…" Her mother glanced at Kagome. "You do remember where Wacdonald's was, right?"

Kagome happily nodded and placed her tea cup on the glass table in front of her. She stood and bowed respectfully at her mother. Her mother gave another warming smile and nodded as dismiss. With that, Kagome quickly left.

**Romance of Their Own**

"Kagome!"

"Eri!"

The two girls hugged. Eri pulled Kagome back by the shoulders to examine her.

"Oh my, Kagome! You've grown so much prettier!" She calmly said.

Kagome took a short glance at herself, then to Eri. Eri had short straight black hair to her shoulders, and straight bangs, unlike Kagome. Eri was much skinnier, and had the shiniest brown eyes Kagome had ever seen.

Kagome had long black hair to her ribs and pinker cheeks with cerulean blue eyes. Her shabby clothes looked like as if she was a poor person living in the streets.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Kagome softly gave a smile as they sat across from each other. Eri talked about the past few years Kagome had missed.

"…Yeah, and so, Ayumi and Tasuki are married now…" Eri said while motioning with her hands. Kagome giggled and nodded. Silence rolled by. Eri gave a conceited look at Kagome.

"Ne, Kagome?" She asked. Kagome sipped her Pepsi and stared at the plain clean table. Eri leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms.

"Did you know that I have… a boyfriend?" Kagome almost choked on her drink and looked at Eri, surprised.

"A boyfriend?!" Kagome happily smiled. "Who is he?" Eri gave a sly smile and fluttered her eyes.

**Romance of Their Own**

"Akitoki Houjo?" Kagome said in surprise. Houjo smiled and shook Kagome's hand.

"Hey Higurashi, long time no see…" Houjo smiled and slid his arms around Eri's waist. Houjo had short light brown hair with brown eyes. They were all out side of Wacdonald's and it was getting darker. Kagome forced herself a smile.

"Yeah, I guess…" Kagome gave a hollow laugh. Eri rolled her eyes of annoyance. Houjo smiled and winked.

"Well, do you want a ride? It is getting dark..." He asked politely. Right at that moment, the city bus stopped behind Kagome. Kagome quickly shook her head.

"Oh no… I want to take the bus tonight. You know, so I can watch the scenery…" Kagome laughed. Houjo shrugged and waved.

"Well, good bye! See you later!" With that said by Houjo, Kagome quickly got on the bus without saying anything.

As soon as she got on, the bus moved. She sat in the same seventh seat on the left by the window. She numbly placed her hood of feathered rims of her jacket over her head.

"…I like you too, Houjo…" Kagome quietly said as she silently cried.

**Romance of Their Own**

"Are you serious that I can have her?!" An orange hair junior said as he followed his taller friend. The taller black hair friend sighed and stepped into the city bus.

"Yes Shippo… You can have her… I don't date minors…" He said tiredly.

He stood by a seat and held the hand hangers. A few girly squeals were sounded behind him. He dimly rolled his eyes.

He had long black thick hair to his waist with two black locks before his ears and clear dangerous and tired violet eyes. He still wore his black school uniform. He lazily placed his free hand in his black pocket.

"No take backs, right? Because I hate it when you do that… Right?" Shippo pressured, holding his black school shoe up to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha's eye brow twitched with annoyance and anger.

"If you stick up that ugly black shoe at me…" Inuyasha threatened. Shippo smacked Inuyasha's shoulder with the shoe.

"I'm serious!" Shippo whined. Inuyasha angrily took the shoe and tossed it over his shoulder without looking.

"Owie!" A painful muffed cry came out. Inuyasha tiredly turned around to face a weeping beauty.

**Romance of Their Own**

…Everything was going to be hell over here… Kagome knew it too right when she was going to move. Her body shook with painful sobs. She sniffed a bit and rubbed her nose. All she could feel was pain. All pain that landed on her fore head.

"Owie!" She cried. She nursed her head as she glared at the shiny black shoe that sat on her lap. A black shadow was in front of her.

"Stop crying." A masculine voice called above her. She looked up to see a man with long black hair. She sniffed and pulled her hood down.

"Go away…" She croaked. Inuyasha sat in the seat in front of her with his arm hung lazily to her side. He clicked his tongue a bit before eying her again.

"What's the name?" He asked again. Kagome sniffed and quickly wiped her wet face.

"Higurashi Kagome…" She replied calmly. He scoffed.

"Not yours! His name!" Inuyasha forced himself not to yell. Kagome sniffed and stared at the shoe that sat on her lap.

"Akitoki Houjo…" She paused for a moment, and then she stared back up at him.

"Who are you to say that I got dumped?" Kagome said in anger and glared at him. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you go to Hae-Won high school?" He questioned. Kagome quickly shook her head. Inuyasha then narrowed his eyes.

"…Then to Tae-Sung high school?" Kagome also shook her head. Inuyasha simply sighed and flicked her forehead with his finger.

"Stop crying. You look too ugly like that…" Fire blared in Kagome as she was about to yell back at him. The bus stopped and she focused her eyes outside, then they became widened.

"S-st-stop the bus!" She yelled at the bus driver.

She quickly ran pass Inuyasha and Shippo and set foot on ground. She sighed and forgot all about the incident on the bus. She walked away in question when she repeatedly heard, "Hey! My shoe! Give me back my shoe!". She shrugged and placed her hood over her head, without knowing that Shippo's black shoe was in her hands.

**Romance of Their Own**

"Sister! Sister! Sister!" Sango happily jumped around Kagome on her twin bed. Kagome just gave an open smile and hug her white pillow. Sango finally landed next to Kagome and hugged her. Sango pulled back and smiled.

"How long has it been? Two? Three years?" Sango asked happily shook Kagome's shoulders'.

"Four years, Sango…" Kagome said to her step-sister that was two years younger than her. She listened as Sango began talking about the past four years.

Sango had long loose beautiful black hair to her waist with shimmering chocolate brown eyes. She still wore her black school uniform. It was a black skirt, a white blouse, and a little black jacket that went over the tang top. A long red tie was right below the collar of the white tang top, and black stockings that went up to her knees.

She was an absolute tomboy and hung out with guys. Even though she was a tomboy, she still placed magenta eye liner over her eyes and pink lip-gloss.

Sango suddenly stopped talking and looked into Kagome's tired eyes'. Sango quickly held Kagome's face and stared deeply in her now blue gray eyes.

"You've… You've been crying…" Sango quietly said more to herself than to Kagome. Kagome hastily faced down to prevent her younger half sister to get even more worried. Sango lift Kagome's head back up.

"You were crying!" Sango quickly punched her hand into her palm in a tomboy way. She started at Kagome heatedly.

"Who made you cry?! Kagome! I'll go beat them up!"

Sango turned around and got off the bed and reached towards her cell phone that was on the drawer between Kagome's bed and her bed. Kagome gave a small smile as she watched Sango press some numbers into her cell phone with a frustrated look on her face. Kagome reached to Sango's hand and pulled out the cell phone out of her grasp.

"No, Sango-chan… It's okay…" Kagome nervously smiled at Sango's angry face. Sango then pointed to Kagome.

"So! Somebody **DID** make you cry, right?!" Sango reached for her phone again but Kagome yanked it away from her grasp. Kagome calmly shook her head.

"I don't want any troubles when it is my first day here…" She smiled at Sango. "I want to be happy here with you, okay?" Sango calmed down and sighed. She nodded, and then narrowed her eyes back at Kagome.

"But if anybody…" Sango threatened. Kagome nervously waved her hands in front of her and laughed.

"Sure, Sango, sure…" Kagome replied.

Sango held out her hand for her phone. Kagome gave it back to her and watched as Sango tiredly walked towards her own bed. Kagome avoided eye contact when Sango was changing into her blue pajamas. She then lazily climbed on and snored. Kagome smiled and looked out the window that she was sleeping next to. Lonely, as it is…

She glanced around the room. There were two twin beds that were separated by a brown wooden drawer that had a lamp and a phone on it. Kagome's clothes drawer was set in front of her bed. The door was right in front of Sango's bed. Her drawer was on the right of her bed. The small black T.V that sat on a wooden table was in front of their beds and in between them. Kagome smiled and leaned over to turn off the lamp switch.

She pulled over the covers and was slowly drowning into the blankets of sleep. She slowly went to sleep and was too late to hear, "…Inuyasha! It's me, Sango! Someone made my sister cry… Let's go kick their butts…!"

To be continued…

!REVIEW!


	2. CHAPTER TWO

Summary: Kagome was just a quiet, clumsy, dense girl that was moving to Saikui from Udo after her father died. He never believed in love: he's just an arrogant, ignorant, hard-core, self-fish, funny, handsome, and FILTHY RICH. Would he believe it now when he meets Kagome on a city bus? Especially when he forces her to be his girlfriend?

-

-

-

-

"Talk" 'Think '(Action)

-

-

-

-

**Romance of Their Own**

-

-

-

-

**CHAPTER TWO**

-

-

-

-

She could hear the hard pounding rain falling against the huge living room window. The sky was white gray that day. Dark clouds filled through the sky. Kagome leaned in and length out her fingers and touched the cold surface of the huge window. She watched as her fingers created a heated. She watched below her where many citizens scrambling to their way. She sighed.

-

-

She quickly tied her high back up in a high pony tail. She smoothed out any bumps that came in her hands way.

-

-

"Kagome-chan?" A soft voice called behind her. Kagome turned her head to face her mother. Ms. Toki smiled and held out a yellow umbrella towards Kagome.

-

-

"Could you go to the market and get some fresh green onions and cilantros?" Her mother said kindly.

-

-

Kagome thought for a moment before nodding. She took the umbrella and gave a small bow towards her mother. Kagome walked towards the jacket hangers that were beside the door and grabbed her ratted leather jacket.

-

-

"Oh, Kagome-chan?" Her mother called once again. Kagome gave a smile as if saying, "Yes?" Ms. Toki smiled.

-

-

"Take Sango-chan with you…"

-

-

-

-

RO-MAN-UN-CE OF THE-IR O-UN

-

-

-

-

"…Green onions and cilantros, eh?" Sango repeated after Kagome.

-

-

They both shared the yellow umbrella with Sango's right arm over Kagome's shoulders. Times like this, having Sango taller than her, made Kagome feel short. They were already in the market. Few people were still out in their own shop.

-

-

"Miss? Would you like some jewelry?"

-

-

"Miss! Please help me buy this beautiful necklace, ne?

-

-

"Miss! Would you like this apple?"

-

-

"Miss?"

-

-

"Miss!"

-

-

"Miss!"

-

-

Kagome groaned and was tired of repeating the same answer over and over again. She couldn't hear Sango's words while listening to the sellers' too. Gosh! She only had 50 yen for green onions and cilantros. A nudge came upon her cheek. Sango had Kagome's full attention.

-

-

"You're still hung on that Houjo dude, right?" Sango said with disgust. Kagome stuck her nose high and faced the other way.

-

-

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" Kagome shrugged off Sango's arm and began walking faster. Sango smiled and returned her arm over Kagome's shoulder.

-

-

"Yeah, right Kagome-chan! I see that look in your eyes!" Kagome stopped and looked straight in Sango's eyes and grinned not a happy grin.

-

-

"You can walk home without an umbrella, then." With that, Kagome stomped away from the yelling Sango.

-

-

Kagome stomped off, purposely stepping in the puddles and getting her baggy blue jeans wet. She tightens her hands that were around the umbrella handle. Anybody that came in her way quickly escapes that earthquake path she was making.

-

-

"Stupid Houjo! Stupid Kagome! Stupid Kagome! Stupid Kagome! Stupid Kagome. Stupid Eri. Stupid Ayumi… Stupid San…" Kagome slowly paused. Kagome's eyes suddenly soften and sighed.

-

-

Now she was in her depression mode. Her heated steps became slower. No… It wasn't Sango's fault. No, it wasn't Ayumi's fault… Kagome sighed and stopped at a corner.

-

-

It was her fault. She chose to move to Udo four years ago. It was her choice. Her choice. Her. Choice… Kagome's eyes shimmered with a wet surface.

-

-

"It was stupid Kagome's fault…" She quietly mumbled to herself. She quickly shook her head and wiped away the tears that landed on her cheeks. She placed on a fake smile and proceeded. Well… she thought she could.

-

-

Police whistles were heard all around her. Kagome quickly glanced around to see many teen and adult boys running away from police officers. She blinked. Was there a fight behind her?

-

-

She shrugged and took three steps until a warm arm hugged her waist from behind and also held the umbrella over her hands. She turned to face brown eyes that were also looking back at hers.

-

-

-

ROMANCE OF THEIR OWN

-

-

-

-

"Ah shit…" Inuyasha cursed as he hid under a store red umbrella. He glared at his younger brother, who nervously smiled.

-

-

"Miroku! I fucking told you to hold that stupid umbrella better!" Inuyasha barked at his younger brother that was one year younger than he was.

-

-

He had black hair that reached his shoulders but, they were tied in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His violet orbs shined whenever he met someone beautiful.

-

-

Inuyasha silently cursed as he quickly untangled his shining black hair. Miroku shrugged and watched as the adults ran from each other.

-

-

"It's not my fault Tohru's daughter threw it away." Miroku grinned and nursed his cheek. Inuyasha growled and still glared daggers at him.

-

-

"And what are you? Mary Poppin's!" Inuyasha smoothed out his leather jacket and watched in annoyance as his rival's men ran from the police. Keh! That stupid idiot…

-

-

"Oi! Inuyasha-san!" A feminine voice cried on their left.

-

-

Inuyasha searched for the familiar voice and found the young woman jogging up to them. She reached them and panted, carefully not to bend too much over to her knees. She glared at Miroku before straightening up. She smiled.

-

-

"Have you guys seen my sister?" Sango said, finally getting her breath back. Miroku's eyes lightened.

-

-

"You have a sister!" Sango dodged Miroku's hands that were coming to hold hers. Sango rolled her eyes.

-

-

Suddenly, something caught Inuyasha's eye. Under that yellow umbrella was something suspicious. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and walked towards it. Sango and Miroku quietly followed.

-

-

Sango looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to see what he was looking at and suddenly narrowed her eyes. She stomped towards Kagome and lifted her umbrella up higher to see that Kouga, Inuyasha's rival, with her too.

-

-

-

-

**ROMANCE OF THEIR OWN**

-

-

-

-

He had long black hair to his waist, but it was tied up in a high ponytail. His striking brown eyes warmed her soul. A brown headband was over his forehead. Kagome's heart pumped faster as Kouga gave a soft smile to her. Kagome slowly smiled back.

-

-

"Oi! Kagome-chan!" Their contact was disturbed by none other than Sango.

-

-

Sango had their full attention. Sango placed her hands on her hips and glared at her older step sister. Inuyasha came up after Sango and saw Kouga's arm around Kagome's waist. He suddenly growled.

-

-

"What the hell are you doing with this prick right here?" Sango pointed to Kouga.

-

-

Kagome looked towards Kouga in a dense way, then to Sango. Kagome pointed to Kouga.

-

-

"Him?" Kagome quietly asked, basically repeating Sango's question. Sango rolled her eyes and nodded.

-

-

Then, right before Kagome was going to say anything; someone else's arm came over her shoulders and pulled her away from Kouga. She looked up to see another black form. Inuyasha hugged his arm over Kagome tighter and gave a smirk to a surprised Kouga. Her yellow umbrella now sheltered herself and Inuyasha from the rain.

-

-

"Back off, Wolf-shit. This is my girl." Inuyasha said smugly. Kagome's eyes widened and looked back up at Inuyasha.

-

-

Kouga looked at Inuyasha, then to Kagome. He gave a chuckle and took Kagome's free hand. He gave a small bow and placed a soft kiss upon her hand. Kagome blushed a few shades of red and Inuyasha mentally yelled at her.

-

-

"I'll see you more often then, my love." Kouga dodged Inuyasha's fist and quickly ran off down the market. Kagome yelped when Inuyasha tossed her towards Sango.

-

-

"Let's go before I stomp Wolf-shit to death." Inuyasha led the way until he stopped.

-

-

"Where's Miroku?" It wasn't long until they heard a slap.

-

-

-

-

**ROMANCE OF THEIR OWN**

-

-

-

-

Kagome slowly sat down at the wooden table they were all seated at. She carefully placed the cilantros and green onions she bought on the table.

-

-

It was already dark outside. She could see it through the clear plastic tarp that shielded the little out-door restaurant from rain. The rain stopped ten minutes before they reached there.

-

-

Then, she watched as Inuyasha, who was sitting in front of her, take care of his long black hair so caringly. Miroku sat on her right and Sango sat on her left.

-

-

Inuyasha was wearing jeans, that weren't baggy, and a red T-shirt that was covered by his jacket that was jean fabric.

-

-

Inuyasha calmly placed his hair over his shoulder and called to the waiter. The waiter quickly appeared, not wanting to upset Inuyasha. The waiter had short spiked purple hair. He wore a white T-shirt with black pants and an apron over his for.

-

-

"Three bottles of the usual!" Inuyasha snapped. The waiter quickly nodded and scurried away from harm. Within seconds, the waiter came back with two bottles of beer, obviously for Kagome and Inuyasha, and two Pepsis' for Miroku and Sango, the underage drinkers.

-

-

'Wait.' Kagome thought. 'I'm under age too!'

-

-

She may be a senior in high school but, she was still under aged. She watched as Inuyasha calmly popped his cap open like it was nothing. Kagome slowly reached to her green glass bottled beer and opened her bottle open with the cap opener.

-

-

She sniffed the mouth of the bottle and shrink back in disgust. Inuyasha saw this and smirked. He straightened up and took a swing of his beer.

-

-

"Oi!" Kagome looked up at him. He smirked his cocky smirk and arched an eye brow. He filled up Kagome's small glass cup with his beer.

-

-

"You're the chick on the city bus last night…" He said more to himself. Kagome gave a small growl and took the cup and chugged it. Miroku and Inuyasha watched in amusement. Sango's eye's widened.

-

-

Kagome squinted her eyes as the bitter tasting beer traveled down her throat. She let her hand, with the cup, drop hard on the wooden table. She quickly took her beer.

-

-

"Ah! Ka-Kagome!" Sango called to stop her but, was too late.

-

-

Kagome gave three more gulps before setting the beer harshly. She swayed a bit before leaning over the table. She propped up her elbows onto the table and pointed to Inuyasha.

-

-

"You!" Inuyasha gave a chuckle and looked down at his drink.

-

-

"I said you!" Kagome said louder, feeling like a child trying to get their mother's attention. Inuyasha sighed and looked up at her. Kagome frowned and swayed back, then forward. Sango bit her lip from worrying.

-

-

"Who are you to say that (**HICCUP) **I, Kagome (**HICCUP)** got dumped?" A hiccup soon followed after.

-

-

Inuyasha smirked and rolled his eyes. Kagome then smiled. Sango quickly reached over to grab Kagome's hand, but she lost her grip.

-

-

"Wai! Ka-ka-ka-KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango yelled.

-

-

"Goooody pupppppy!" And then, Kagome fell back drunk.

-

-

-

-

**ROMANCE OF THEIR OWN**

-

-

-

-

"Houjo-sama!"

-

-

"It's Inuyasha!"

-

-

"Houjo-sama!"

-

-

"It's Inuyasha, wench!"

-

-

"Houjo-sama!"

-

-

"It's Inuyasha, you stupid wench! ...Urg, damn you Sango… She lives with you, dammit!" Inuyasha grumbled as he piggy back carried Kagome through the dark streets.

-

-

Sango made Inuyasha carry Kagome home, for it was his fault that he got her drunk in the first place. Keh! Now, Kagome was mourning.

-

-

"Houjo-sama!" Before Inuyasha could say his line, Kagome continued.

-

-

"Don't you know that I was waiting for you? I was hoping that you would wait for me…" Inuyasha slowed his pace and listened to her soft cries.

-

-

"Houjo-sama! Don't you know that… I really, really like you too? You were always there for me and never left my side…" Kagome cried once more, followed by her soft wails.

-

-

Inuyasha sighed and growled. He wasn't here to hear her muffled cries. Gosh! He was supposed to be at the club right now; screwing around with good-looking chicks, get laid, get drunk, his usual things!

-

-

"Houjo…sama…." Kagome softly said. Inuyasha growled. Then, he heard what he never wanted to hear.

-

-

She blew her nose in his hair. Inuyasha immediately ceased and dropped her, stiffed. When the pavement hit her bottom, Kagome was now fully awake.

-

-

"Where am I?" She wondered. Inuyasha just walked away from her, too pissed to say anything.

-

-

-

**"ROMANCE OF THEIR OWN" CHAPTER TWO ENDS HERE!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

GOMEN! I _was_ planning to make this chapter longer _but... _I have school and homework too, ya know! Darn it...

-

-

man... me so sorry if the space thingie are broken... i want to keep out slace so you guys can read it better but... (sigh) it isn't working, is it? (tear)!

-

-

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE! (MUAH)!**

**KISSES FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS!**

**HUHUHUHU!**

-

-

-

-

-

-

hmm...

**CAKE FOR ANY ONE WHO REVIEWS! **

**hmm... review for Sara Lee strawberry cheese cake?**

**hohohohoho! P-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**hmm... maybe, if you guys sent more reviews this time, i'll work up the next chapter quicker, but the chapter with be longer!**

MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

-

-

Huhuhuhuhu! You know how much I **love** reviews! Huhuhuhu!

-

-

**Sweet 'n delicious**, _loving-miko-to-hanyou_


End file.
